A Little Bit Longer
by nileylovforever
Summary: Three weeks ago my life changed forever, let's just say that being diagnosticated with a fatal disease was not on my to do list, but things that came with it weren't as well. NILEY and MEMI friendship
1. Chapter 1

And there was I, laying on the same place that I have been for almost two weeks, I didn't know what to do, how to move on! My life was OVER.

To say that my parents were worried was understandable, but it was more than that, they were terrified. I could say that I was too, but no, I was numb. There was just one thing that I was sure that I was who I was for a reason and the world wouldn't stop spinning just because my life wasn't what I wanted it to be, I would fight, just like always, I just figuring out how I'm going to do this. FUCK

At this moment my life was really funny, let's say like this, my friends were who I work with, even though most people see it as they have to be my friends since I pay them and everything, I don't like to see it that way, we're like a family, I sing, they dance, play guitar, drums, etc. than they move on with their lives. It's perfectly fine.

You see, I used to be Demi best friend but… you know how life is, and right now I have accept the fact that friendship with me is momentaneous, like with Jonas, Taylor, Mandy, Emily, Jake, Vanessa, Ashley and now Demi. Just how it started it was over.

But back to who are my friends, instead of then, there is just my family, which is far from perfect after my parents just almost got divorced and my father put the blame on me. So my relationship with my father is not the best, but at least he is here and mommy is happy just like my sister.

Things used to be complicated, but now, haha, I don't think there's a word that isn't a cuss to describe it.

Three weeks ago, I was diagnosticated with something that no one would never thought, I have Leukemia, to be more specific like they were to me and I'm never being again Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia know as ALL. I think that explains why my parents are terrified.

There are two ways of dealing with it, the hard way, or the harder one, the first, everyone know, I can go freely to the hospital do my chemotherapies, visit kids, and everything, and the other I can hide it away from everyone use a wig, and thankful no one will feel sorry for me or come back to talk to me because think that I'm dying.

I should really start thinking what I'm going to do, tomorrow I have chemo and I'm really not waiting for it.

Two seconds after all my thoughts stopped with Noah coming into my room, she came to me and I realize that she just got the news, she was sad, but she was also trying to understand what was going on. Me and Noah have always been best friends, I used to take her out to the movies, babysit her, bake mac & cheese for her and then afterwards watch Disney movies with her. "Is this all true?" she asked so soft that if I wasn't expecting I wasn't going to listen, "Noah bear, you see, I'm not gonna give up, and I think this is more important than the whole thing, don't you think?" I tried to comfort but it's seems impossible. "Are you gonna end up like all those kids we have visit in hospitals, or grampa?" "It's not what I want baby girl, not what I'm going to fight for." I said bringing her closer to me and started to play with her hair. "But it may happen?" I couldn't lie to her, truth hurts but still the truth "Yeah". The only thing she did after that, before we fell in a total silence was a single sight.

"What do you think about watching Nemo? It's been like forever since we watched it together" I tried, smiling at her. In seconds her innocence toke place on her sadness and she started jumping up and down yelling something about popcorn and m&m's.

So there were we now laying on her bed, with big smiles over our faces Noah with her popcorn with M&M's (if you never tried, you should) and I had two sodas for our little movie party. Everything seemed so right now, like nothing was ever going to change. Two hours and a bag of popcorn after we were both passed out on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys so this is my first story in here and i know that it's not that good, but i wanted to have it here, so here it is!<strong>

**thank you all already! hope you enjoy! =))**


	2. Chapter 2

Noah PVO

Ugh, I really don't wanna go to school today, way can't anyone respect that. Miley told me that after my school time she will be at home, but I wanna go with them, I wanna be there for my big sister. Too late to go back now, I was already inside the school.

"GOOD MORNING NOAHH" my two BBF, Madds and Frankie, yelled being hype as always, there was not even time to answer till they sense that something was wrong. "Hey, Noah, what is going on, you seems so down?" Madds asked using what we call, super power that makes us really read each other. Without thinking I answered "Miley got cancer and there is something up for today that no one is telling me clearly" I needed to get this off my chest. As I finished talking I was embraced by my two best friends, what reminded me that with these two near things would be just fine for now.

Miley PVO

I had decided that today I'm going to chemo try to sneak in and out of the hospital, if anything went wrong so I would see what I would say.

The drive was very quiet, Adele playing on the radio. It was all fine with my thoughts until my phone rings, without looking it came to my ears and then the voice that I didn't need a second to think started, the one that I was afraid to talk but at the same time felt so comfortable with, there were millions of butterflies inside me now. Nick.

"Tell me that isn't true?" I could notice that he was aggravated, breathing heavy almost like he was mad at me, now I was really confused "WHAT?" Then it all came to me like a bullet… okay that was terrible, but it's my thoughts anyway… "It's true that you have cancer?" now he was mad, how could he be mad at me, we haven't talked for almost two years and now he is mad at me for not telling him that I have frickin cancer. Confusion time has passed now I am dam mad.

"What if I have, what does it has to do with you anyway? It's not like you are my boyfriend or even my friend I don't have the need to tell you every little thing that happens in my life" I kinda yelled and hung up the phone not letting him have any chance off talking.

When I took time to realize what was going on, I was laying on that horrible hospital bed with needles all over me feeling like shit! God, I was soooooo tired and nauseous, and even worse, it was only the beginning.

Finally the chemotherapy was over and the only thing that I would make sure was that I would never do that again, never. That was it, I'm done. So was I getting out of my room with my father help, then I realized that my dream was no going to happen. The doctor approached to us and to my disappointment said "So I see you next week, any problems call me" and then he handed me the recipe saying that those things would help everything to go away. Funny thing, not even Dumbledore could make it all disappear, it's not like that. Ok, maybe Dumbledore would, but still he is fictional… or maybe he is not, but I'm still not part of his word. WHY WAS I BORN A MUGGLE?

As soon as I got to the waiting room I got my biggest surprise there were the so famous Jonas trio and my so called best friend who for months had rejected my calls, Demi. It's that kind of think that happens just to prove that when you think you a dealing with too much, there always something it make it worse. Or it's time to use that kind of phrase like, "when life gives you lemon, make lemonade" either way, I'm tired and sleepy, I'm going to postpone this just because I know lemons don't expire so easily.

"I will talk with you guys latter, when I will be at home, lied in my bed… please" with that words I completed my mission of getting to my bed without being disturbed, to sad for them that thought we would talk, at the same second that my head rested on the pillow, I was a sleep.

**Sorry guys for taking soooo long, this is my first story in English and it's kinda taking time for me to get used to write like this always, and to get to the routine to post again. On top of that, I was on tests weeks in here… Just crazy, **

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks For All The Reviews… Special thanks for ****madeline2011, my Beta Reader****, you all should read her awesome story ****The End of The Beginning****, and all the others! **

**XOXO, **

**NILEYLOVFOREVER =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Demi P.O.V.

Seeing Miley like that broke me. She isn't the kinda of girl that you see moaning about her life, she is the one that can sit and listen without saying a thing about her life, but she is also the one that would fight with you about what she believes. That was when we stopped to talk with each other, aka when I stupidly started to ignore her.

The same girl that is now laid in that bed receiving that horrible treatment, was the one that fought with me to go to rehab, I will not say that she was nice doing it, she would actually shout all the trues at my face, in a way that I couldn't deny a single breath that she took, not like she was wrong, it was me, I wasn't ready to listen it all, who would, after all? I was in denial and she was the one that would take anything to make me to admit my own problems.

Then came the time where I was betrayed, well that was what I thought back then. Explaining, one day, just after hours at the studio, I walked inside my house, to find her hugging my mother while she cried, before I had any chances of running both looked at me, for a moment I ignored my mother and looked at Miley yelling "you're the worse friend in this world, that's why you always end up alone, you think you're so much better than anyone else, but in the end you will die alone." Miley looked at me saying calmly "demi, please, understand, I did it for your best, I'm worried ok? You are killing yourself while you pretend that everything is alright" "Just go please you have done enough damage, don't mind coming back." After that, and the treatment that I went through I was too afraid, too suborn to listen to anyone, too full of my own pride to talk to her, no meter how many times she called, or the times my mom talked to me about her, about how much she needed me back then, about the fact that she did what was best for me, even when she most needed her friends… But still, my pride was stronger.

Not anymore, sometimes you need things like that happening to notice that you can't even think about living without someone. When my sister told me about her cancer, I couldn't breathe, there was too much tension inside me to think about anything else. My mind was all about the friend that had the courage to risk our friendship, who betrayed me to save me, the one that would listen to me every day no meter how depressing it was, the one that was a real friend. Then the thought about her dying come to me, dying, and the last thing I told her was to get out of my house and never come back.

I went running to the hospital, god, I hate hospitals so much, I hate every little thing about it, a few minutes after the so famous Jonas trio appeared with a shocked face. "Frankie told you guys?" I asked, "Yeah, he did, I guess it was the same with you and Maddison… Nick tried to talk to Miley, just like half an hour ago, but she only shouted at the phone, I mean, I do not judge her, we totally ignored her existence for what? Two years? Who does that? We are real jerks."

NICK P.O.V.

I don't know what is going on, I just listen to then talking I have no idea about what. The girl I love, the one that I will always do, the one that I couldn't live a day without thinking about her big ocean blue eyes, her wavy brown hair, her shinny smile that always makes me smile together, even when she is at TV, her beautiful laugh, so soft, but so true, her songs, every think about her made her unforgettable. The girl that I loved but that I let go, the public voice shouted louder back then, they said that she was a slut, that she was no good, that we had probably lost our virginity since we got together, I listened to then, not to my heart, not to her, just to the ones that back then I thought that was all I needed to be happy. Poor me, I couldn't see how much I needed her, how much she made me happy.

I will make her mine, I will make that smile shine for me, just because I know I she need me just as much as I need her.

God, how much I miss her, miss holding her strongly in my arms, she was the only one that loved my bear hugs, just as much I loved giving her piggyback rides, miss her lips connected to mine, miss sleep cuddling with her… I just miss her too much.

No one P.O.V.

The three boys and the girl were anxious waiting for the end of the treatment. Something about an hour after the encounter the friend appeared in the hospital corridor, with the help of her father. The friends rushed to talk to the exhausted girl only to hear her say that she wasn't felling alright to talk in the moment.

Disappointed, but understanding, the friends went home.

**Here It is peopleeeee..**

**Episode 3 for you guys…. I think 4 is coming soon, cuz there is a class that I hate (okay, more than one) and I am writing during it!**

**Love you guys!**

**Thanks for everything!**


End file.
